Streap poker
by Tsubame-chan
Summary: Por una parte, si ganaba esa mano de cartas a Lily, le esperaba hacerse con su divina virginidad, toda suya, para él solito. Por la otra, si perdía, le esperaba hacer de esclavo durante dos penosos meses y una ducha de agua bien fría.


**-¿Y bien, Potter? Decídete... ¿Las ves? **

**-Evans, no me estreses – dijo un histérico James –. Teniendo en cuenta que la oportunidad de mi vida de que te veas lo mucho que te gusto está a un paso ¡no me puedo confiar! Por las barbas de Merlín ¡no me distraigas! – acabó aullando, revolviéndose en el sillón y apretando las manos. Estaba dejando las cartas horriblemente arrugadas, irreconocibles.**

**James Potter tenía en esos momentos la felicidad a lo que vulgarmente diríamos un tiro de piedra. **

**Por una parte, si ganaba esa mano de cartas a Lily, le esperaba hacerse con su divina virginidad, toda suya, para él solito. **

**Por la otra, si perdía, le esperaba hacer de esclavo durante dos penosos meses y una ducha de agua bien fría.**

**Si ya no se podía concentrar pensando en que podía tener la oportunidad de disfrutarla en su cama, no le ayudaba mucho más el echo de tener al objeto de su adoración y sueños más eróticos, su Lily Evans, a menos de un metro en sujetador, bragas y falda. Nada más. Solo de mirarla de reojo y ver sus hermosos pechos redondos (de un tamaño perfecto, todo se ha de decir) en ese sujetador negro... se ponía casi a temblar y las cartas apenas se aguantaban entre sus dedos.**

**¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esa situación? Ah, sí, recordó, todo había sido por culpa de Sirius. Y por culpa de su inseguridad.**

Tan solo unos veinte minutos antes James Potter miraba sus cartas: un full asqueroso. Ni siquiera era un full de reyes y sotas. Nooooo, para nada, era un full de dos doses y tres sietes. No es que un full estuviera mal, pero no le acababa de convencer. Volvió a pensar en la apuesta: cuarenta galeones y el perdedor además tenía que conseguir una cita al ganador con Melissa Sanders, ese pedazo de bombón que había en séptimo curso. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso tampoco era muy difícil de conseguir viendo quienes eran los jugadores: dos de los muchachos más deseados de Hogwarts. Aunque esa chica aún se les podría resistir. Levaba toda la vida esquivándolos...

Miró de reojo a su viejo amigo Sirius y vio la mueca de alegría que ponía cuando miraba sus cartas. Suspiró y arrugó las cartas. Las puso de un golpe encima de la mesa y negó con la cabeza.

Sirius hizo un gesto de triunfo definitivo.

-Paso. Tu ganas – dijo un malhumorado James.

-¿Cuantas van ya, Potter? Déjame contar... ¿Cinco?– dijo Sirius, y acto seguido se puso a reír como un psicópata. Cogió todo el montoncito de galeones que habían encima de la mesa y silbando alegremente los metió en su bolsa de cuero.

Agitó la bolsa en la cara de James que le dio un manotazo, molesto al oír el tintineo alegre de las monedas.

-Ay, James, James... te he ganado por tu falta de confianza, créeme.

James se temió lo peor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieres saber con qué te he ganado? – dijo con una mirada pícara. Y cogió sus cartas y las puso una por una encima de la mesa, cara arriba.

Rey, tres, tres, cinco, cinco, dos.

¡Le había ganado con doble pareja! Era humillante... ¡CON DOBLE PAREJA DE TRES Y CINCO!

Cuarenta galeones, más una cita con Melissa Sanders, más treinta galeones de la anterior partida, más los deberes de pociones de todo el mes, más treinta y cinco galeones de la otra partida, más teñirse el pelo de color morado, más tocarle el culo a McGonagall y decirle lo sexy que le hacía ese moño... eso hacia un total de... ciento cinco galeones y mucha humillación, vergüenza y rabia.

James se pasó una mano por la cara con gesto derrotista. Se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en la mullida butaca, hundiéndose lo máximo en el asiento.

-Mierda, Paddy, no puede ser que me hayas ganado con eso. No OTRA VEZ...

-Mira, James, ya tendrías que haber aprendido ¿no crees? Pero por el amor de Cristo¡es normal que me salgan cartas siempre tan malas! Dios me tenía que castigar de alguna manera tanta perfección aquí presente – y señaló su cuerpo como si fuera evidente - ¡siempre que juego a cartas tengo las de perder! Te he ganado con un trio de cuatros, una pareja de caballos y ahora con estas míseras dobles parejas – añadió contando con los dedos.

-Jodeeeeeeeeer, Paddy... pero es que pones una cara de seguridad...

-Cara de poker, querido amigo, se le llama cara de poker. Cara que, permíteme que te diga, a ti te sale de pena – dijo con una aire de insufrible sabelotodo - Lo que me extraña es que te consiga engañar hasta a ti, hermano, tú que me conoces tan bien – y le guiñó un ojo.

-Es que ya sabemos que Prongs es muy inseguro para las cartas – se oyó la voz salir de detrás de un libro enorme (enorme con todas sus letras) de encantamientos; era Remus, que se había negado a jugar por que no se encontraba muy bien (se acercaba la luna), pero seguía las jugadas con interés, con el privilegio de ver las cartas de ambos y de poder ver como Sirius enredaba descaradamente a James.

-Ncht – Sirius hizo el ruido con la lengua mientras movía el dedo ene l aire, de un lado para otro –. No es inseguro solo para las cartas, también para el tema "L"

-Oh, vamos, chicos, no empecéis – James se lamentó de tener unos amigos tan repetitivos.

-Oh, sí – coincidió Remus -, James es muy inseguro con las cartas y con...

-¡Que os calléis! – rugió James, dando un golpe a los brazos del sillón.

-... el tema "Lily Evans" – canturrearon a la vez Sirius y Remus, de una manera que al moreno se le antojó más que molesta. Se echaron los dos a reír escandalosamente y James se planteó si realmente tenía que envenenar al pobre calamar con los restos que quedarían de sus amigos del alma cuando hubiera acabado con ellos.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, un Sirius aún limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa empezó a recoger las cartas esparcidas sobre la mesa y a barajarlas. James, en silencio, con la mirada perdida enfocando las hábiles manos de su amigo con las cartas, pensaba en la pelirroja.

-¿Otra partidita, James?

Y James bufó indignado.

-Maldita sea, Sirius. Sinceramente ¿crees que me queda algún miserable galeón para apostar contigo, pedazo de ludópata? Ahora mismo estoy tan pobre como Peter y Remus juntos.

-Oye, que no hace falta que nos recuerdes a todos lo asquerosamente rico que eres, tío – dijo un Remus molesto, mirándole desdeñosamente. James ignoró ese comentario y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

-Pues entonces nada, chico, si no hay dinero nada. Que ya sabes que vivir solo hace que haya aprendido a valorar el esfuerzo de ganar los galeones – Sirius esbozó una triste sonrisa -. A no ser que quieras volver a apostar tu dignidad – y volvió a carcajearse.

-¿Se te ocurre algo peor que hacerle teñirse el pelo de color morado y llevar unas gafas de pasta rojas con topos blancos, Paddy? Sin comentar lo de la jefa...- dijo Remus con voz ahogada por la risa.

-Si tu supieras, amigo mío... cosas mucho peores.. – y lanzó a James una mirada digna de temer, juntando las yemas de los dedos en expresión de mafioso consumado.

-Vete a la mierda, Black.

Sirius se estiró en el sofá, poniendo la cabeza encima de las piernas de Remus, que había cerrado el libro considerando que ya había suficiente estudio por ese día.

-¿Y bien? Entonces ¿qué hacemos? Por que me aburro, y mucho – y bostezó de una manera muy exagerada.

James se exasperó.

-¿Hace menos de un minuto que me has desplumado y YA te estas aburriendo?

-Sí, es que desplumarte a ti no tiene ninguna emoción.. siempre que juego contigo ya se que ganaré el triple de lo que tenía al principio. Si al menos jugásemos de una manera más emocionante...

Remus se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es obvio, Lupin, es obvio. Si lo que no queréis es apostar dinero... juguemos al streap poker.

-Tú estás lelo, tío. ¿Quién querría jugar al streap poker? – Remus le miró con cara de incredulidad.

-Obviamente, nosotros tres solos no podríamos jugar – admitió Sirius dándose aire con la mano -, daríamos ideas equivocadas de nuestra orientación sexual. Pero si consiguiéramos unas pocas chicas guapas... incluso me conformaría con una sola. – Y sonrió abiertamente al imaginar la escena.

James movió la cabeza.

-Mira, Paddy, ninguna chica querrá jugar.

-¿Perdona? – bufó indignado - ¿Me estás diciendo que si les proponemos a las chicas jugar al streap poker se van a negar SABIENDO que pueden lograrcontemplarme a mi – se señaló orgulloso – sin camiseta? No se van a negar a ver... este pedazo de cuerpo escultural

-Mmmm... algo así he dicho, sí.

Sirius se levantó de un salto del sofá, mirándolo incrédulo.

-¿Tú eres mi mejor amigo y opinas así de mi? Sin duda debe ser que empiezo a perder sex-appeal – y lo miró poniendo sus ojitos azules acuosos, dando tanta pena que la mayoría de chicas de la sala común lanzaron exclamaciones al aire, dando muestras de estar derritiéndose.

-No digas tonterías, Sirius, tío, no estás perdiendo sex-appeal de ese. Más bien lo rezumas por todos y cada uno de tus poros

-No mientas, Moony – dijo con una voz anegada por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos -, si Prongs considera que no puedo atraer a las chicas, es que ya ni vosotros me consideráis sexy. ¿Qué es lo que falla? Acaso es...¿Mi hermoso pelo? O tal vez... ¿No te gusta mi nuevo corte? Oh, Dios ¿Son mis ojos? Ya está ¿OPINAS QUE LOS TENDRÍA QUE DELINEAR PARA QUE SE VIERAN MÁS AZULES? – acabó estallando, echándose encima de James y cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa. Le agitó, con signos de desesperación, deseoso de saber su respuesta.

-¡Por... el... amor... de... Dios, Sirius! – logró exclamar al fin cuando se lo quitó de encima -. Si vas a estar más contento así ¡de acuerdo! Venga ¡Voy a jugar! Pero solo con la condición de que te calles.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, Potter, hermano mío? – dijo Sirius, emocionado, mirándole.

-Sí, te acabo de dar mi palabra – bufó James –. Pero solo a condición que encuentres a una chica que de veras me interese ver jugar, claro está. Y me parece que te va a ser un poco difícil... Paddy... ¿Qué miras? – le preguntó al moreno de ojos azules, que se había quedado embobado mirando las escaleras de los dormitorios. Acto seguido, este esbozó una sonrisa muy sospechosa.

Terriblemente sospechosa.

-¿Si consiguiera que la Evans de tus amores jugara, jugarías?

**¿Qué podía hacer? Si se retiraba, sería como aceptar la derrota sin pelear. Además, en esta mano le habían salido realmente buenas cartas: una escalera de color, algo difícilmente de superar. La volvió a mirar, a los ojos, y vio una horrible expresión de serenidad, triunfal, que parecía estar diciendo "es imposible que tengas algo mejor que yo, Potter"**

"**Ya está, fijo que tiene un repoquer"**

**Y con este pensamiento a James se le cayó el mundo encima.**

-Ei, Evans ¿te hace una partidita de cartas?

Lily esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que James creyera que se habían abierto los cielos.

-Por supuesto que no, Black. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que apostar con vosotros mi dinero o, como bien has dicho antes de montar semejante espectáculo, mi dignidad – y volvió a sonreír de una manera dulcísima, casi rebosante de azúcar.

-Vamos, Evans, no será tan malo... solo queríamos jugar a un streap poker...

Los ojos de Lily llamearon durante unos momentos, y acabó mirando muy irada a los tres merodeadores que en ese momento estaban pendientes de ella.

-¿Estás de broma, no? Carai ¿de veras piensas que me voy a rebajar a desnudarme aquí en medio solo para satisfaceros? – y cruzó los brazos en un gesto firme sobre el pecho.

-Bueno, ya me había esperado tu negativa, así que... te ofrezco un buen trato a cambio – y lució su sonrisa número cincuenta y ocho de las doscientas treinta y tres que usaba, la calificada como "experta-en-invitar-a-la-gente-a-confiar-en-mi". Y funcionó.

Lily le miróno muy convencida, pero aún así bajó los escalones lentamente, moviendo su pelo ondulado de un lado para otro y con los brazos aun cruzados.

-Está bien, Black, te escucho – la gente a su alrededor empezó a murmurar. Lily, la prefecta perfecta iba a escuchar las proposiciones de Sirius Black sobre jugar al streap poker. Eso no se lo podían perder. No se pudiera decir que hubiera muchos alumnos que hubieran visto a sus prefectos jugar a tal juego, eso estaba claro.

-Muy bien, Evans, empecemos por aquí. Tú y yo sabemos que los merodeadores te traemos loca. Loca – se apresuró a puntualizar al ver que la pelirroja ya abría la boca para protestar -, me refiero al sentido no de nuestra perfecta anatomía, sino al hecho de nuestro comportamiento tan... digamos... poco disciplinado.

Aquí Lily no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

-Pues bien, mi propuesta es: si juegas, solo por jugar, ya dejaremos de hacer cualquier broma hasta fin de curso – y sonrió, triunfal.

Pero ante su consternación, Lily le miró escéptica.

-¿Y eso de qué me sirve a mi? Piénsalo, Black, solo queda mes y medio de curso con exámenes por el medio. Tampoco os hubiera dado tiempo a hacer mucho más.

-Evans, definitivamente nunca estas contenta con nada. Recuerda la broma de fin de año que hacemos siempre. Ten en cuenta que gracias a ti los profesores podrían ahorrarse el dolor de cabeza de encontrar el antídoto, no se yo, por ejemplo, a una poción que hiciera que a todo el mundo le saliera pelo en la cara y ladraran como perros.

-No serías capaz – por primera James notó cierto temor en la voz de la prefecta, y vio su oportunidad.

-Oh, sí, y tanto que seríamos capaces. Y de cosas peores

Ella ignoró el comentario y comenzó a andar dando círculos, pensando. Al fin, se volvió con ojos brillantes hacia el merodeador diplomático, que se temió lo peor al ver como sonreía.

-Digamos que a ese ofrecimiento absolutamente altruista le añadimos la expresa prohibición a Potter de que se acerque a mi a menos de diez metros. Y tú tampoco te podrás acercar a mi amiga de séptimo Melissa Sanders, que está de EXTASIS y la pones frenética con tanto acoso – añadió señalando a Sirius -¿Qué tal ahora?

Los merodeadores se habían mirado sin decir palabra.

-De acuerdo, Evans. Ni Potter ni yo nos acercaremos ni a ti ni a tu amiga. Hasta fin de curso – aclaró rápidamente al ver la expresión de alivio que surgía de los ojos verdes de Lily. Al instante, la sensación de bienestar se sustituyó por un fruncimiento de cejas.

-¿Y por qué solo hasta fin de curso?

-Por que nuestra bondad no da para más, Lily – dijo tranquilamente Remus, aunque en su interior estaba rezando por que la chica no cogiera el enorme libro que había en el sofá y se lo tirara en la cabeza por apoyar a sus amigos en vez de a ella.

Esta le miró muy cabreada, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a dirigir su vista a Sirius y con una mano le indicó que continuara.

-Bien. Muy bien – dijo este frotándose las manos -. Ahora que ya hemos aclarado los beneficios que sacarás de solamente el hecho de participar, hablaremos de qué sucede si ganas.

-Te escucho.

-Si ganas, los cuatro merodeadores nos ofrecemos a hacerte los trabajos de aquí hasta que acabe el curso – declaración a la cual siguió la exclamación ahogada de Remus y James de pensar en lo que les venía encima como la niña ganara -. Y no desdeñes nuestra oferta tan rápidamente como piensas hacer, por que piensa en las pedazo notas que sacamos siempre, serían unos trabajos dignos de un genio, modestia aparte – y se quitó delicadamente un mechón de los ojos, gesto que hizo que muchas suspiraran y Lily pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sólo eso, Black? Y por qué no añadimos también... no se yo... pongamos por ejemplo... tendréis que ayudar a Filch a mantener los pasillos del colegio en orden – exclamó con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro que les puso los pelos de punta a la mitad de alumnos de Gryffindor.

-Oye, Lily ¿no te estás excediendo? – se apresuró a protestar James. Lily le miró de una manera que deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

-Discúlpame, Potter – dijo con una voz suave como la seda que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el espinazo de los tres merodeadores - ¿acaso tu no te excediste cuando me hiciste ir de cintura hacía abajo con la ropa invisible y en las bragas pusiste "PROPIEDAD DE JAMES POTTER"? Por que si mal no recuerdo – se puso una mano en la barbilla, fingiendo que recordaba – esto ocurrió a principios del año pasado.

James tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Sí... bueno... tal vez sí... pero ya te pedí disculpas ¿no? Bueno, al menos, dejé que te desquitaras...

-Sí, me encantó obligarte a manosearle el pelo a Snape – contestó Lily con una sonrisa de felicidad al acordarse.

-Por favor ¿podemos continuar con las negociaciones? Acordarme de mi hermano manoseando a Snape hace que me ponga enfermo – ciertamente, el rostro perfecto de Sirius estaba de un ligero color verdoso.

-Mira, Lily – interrumpió Remus – no nos engañemos; no podríamos ayudar a Filch con su trabajo. Va en contra de nuestra naturaleza, y tu lo sabes. Así que digamos que nos limitaremos a no proporcionar más material de bromas¿de acuerdo? Así ya estás contenta.

-¿Y quién me asegura que no le daréis las ideas que vosotros no podéis poner en práctica a los otros alumnos?

-Venga, Lily – la voz de Remus sonó dolorida - ¿de veras crees que alguien que no sea los merodeadores puede hacer nuestras bromas tan perfectas? Con nuestro nivel de coordinación tan arduamente entrenado a lo largo de los años... incluso Peter...

La pelirroja estaba estupefacta.

-Que me dijeran que Potter y Black tienen los humos subidos lo creo, pero que tu también te lo creyeras tanto, Remus... – hablaba entre sorprendida y defraudada. Movió la cabeza – pero parece que todo se pega menos la hermosura.- Y suspiró.

-Bueno vale ya, Lily.

-Para ti Evans, Potter – le corrigió rápidamente Lily – ni lo sueñes que puedes tener esas confianzas.

-¿Y por qué a Remus si le dejas llamarte por tu nombre? – protestó James.

La chica sonrió, complacida.

-Por que él es mi amigo, no como otros – y miró de reojo al de gafas, que se revolvió el pelo, enfadado.

-¿Os importa que continuemos? – y para su sorpresa, todos le miraron atentos. Sirius carraspeó y abrió los ojos muy emocionado – Muy bien, ya hemos aclarado que pasa si ganas; deberes y "ayudamos" a Filch – no pudo evitar un resoplido. Lo que se hacía por los amigos... – Y ahora aclaremos que pasa si pierdes – y la voz de Sirius sonó tan exaltada y emocionada que Lily retrocedió un paso, asustada.

-Paddy, ten cuidado, tío, que esta te arranca la cabeza con un ataque de varita – susurró Remus disimuladamente.

El de ojos azules movió la mano despreocupadamente y se encaró a la pelirroja.

-Si pierdes tendrás que entregar tu virginidad a James. ¿Qué me dices?

James casi se cae del sillón cuando oyó tales palabras de la boca de su amigo. Un silencio espeso inundó la sala común de Gryffindor. Un silencio espeso y pesado como el plomo.

-¿Que qué te digo? – La voz de Lily sonó ahogada. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para enfadarse.

Sirius mostró su perfecta sonrisa, la número cincuenta y cinco de su repertorio, la sonrisa de "es-demasiado-bueno-para-rechazarse" y no se dio cuenta que la gente de su alrededor se apartaba prudencialmente de la pelirroja por si estallaba y los mataba a todos de un hechizo.

-¿No te atreves, nena?

Los ojos verdes de Lily brillaron de furia. Y cuál fue la sorpresa de todo el mundo que sonrió, se atusó el pelo y se acercó a Black con la varita aún guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Está bien, Black. Juguemos al streap-póker. Pero te aviso, si me vuelves a llamar "nena" como a una de tus chicas de usar y tirar – la boca de Lily estaba a menos de tres centímetros de la oreja de Black, susurrándole sensualmente esas palabras – lamentarás no haber procreado y formado una familia Black antes de haberme conocido – y se apartó mientras seguía sonriendo como si nada. Se dio la vuelta y la brillante mata de fuego rozó a Sirius, que estaba petrificado.

El joven Black tragó saliva mientras apelaba a todo su autocontrol para que el público no notara lo mucho que en esos instantes necesitaba una ducha de agua bien fría, o mejor, helada. Esos labios carnosos y rosados hacían verdaderos estragos. Respiró hondo, y sacudiendo la cabeza, dio unas palmadas.

-¡Bien, chicos, juguemos al streap-poker! – se giró para recibir las palmadas satisfechas de James en la espalda, y no vio a nadie a cinco metros a la redonda -. ¿Prongs? Eh...¿Moony? Uh.. ¿qué diablos hacéis escondidos detrás del sofá?

-Creo que Paddy no ha notado lo cerca que ha estado de la muerte – susurró Remus mientras él y James salían de su escondite con la máxima dignidad posible. Sirius le oyó y se echó a reír, alegando que Lily había mantenido su varita guardada todo el rato.

-Sirius, a Lily no le hacía falta la varita para acabar contigo. Me había dejado el libro gigantesco _peligrosamente_ cerca de ella – puntualizó el joven Lupin, apartándose de los ojos el hermoso pelo del color de la arena de la playa.

-Bueno, pero si vamos a hacerlo, que se haga bien, señores – y dicho esto, Sirius sacó un pergamino de la túnica y una pluma, que le alargó a Lily con una floritura.

Ella lo miró desconfiada, pero Remus se adelantó a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, estupefacto.

-No me digas que llevabas un pergamino encantado para hacer juramentos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sirius le miró orgulloso.

-_Siempre_ llevo uno de estos encima, Remus, siempre. Nunca se sabe para cuando te van a ser de utilidad ¿verdad? Bueno – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a James y la pelirroja, que lo miraban con los ojos como platos - ¿qué tal si firmáis estos papelitos de nada que os obligan a cumplir vuestras promesas y si no os maldice durante mucho tiempo? – y su sonrisa fue radiante.

**Cuando Sirius había empezado a jugar quitándose la camisa en la primera mano de cartas, James comenzó a reírse. Cuando Lily se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, Sirius se unió a su risa descaradamente.**

**Cuando la prefecta se quitó la camisa desabrochando sus botones lentamente y haciéndola caer suavemente por sus hombros redondos, dejando al descubierto sus blancos senos, a ambos chicos se les atragantó la risa. **

**Y ahora James no sabía qué hacer.**

**Sirius ya se había retirado del juego perdiendo descaradamente para dejar la oportunidad única y exclusivamente a su hermano (a nadie de la sala le pasó desapercibido, sobretodo cuando dijo "ahí lo tienes, amigo, a punto de caramelo"). Sirius hubiera sabido qué hacer en esa situación con semejantes cartas. Probablemente apostar fuerte, jugárselo el todo por el todo... pero teniendo a Lily tan cerca le desconcentraba. Si se quitaba la falda por fin la vería como en sus sueños: cuando se le acercaba sensualmente y le rodeaba el cuello con los finos y largos brazos, con la ropa interior que imaginaba que llevaba.**

**Claro que si ganaba la tendría para él solo y no se limitaría a acercarse susurrarle palabras al oído precisamente... **

**... pero... **

_**No podía.**_

**Ese juego era demasiado para él, arriesgarse de tal manera hubiera sido una tontería. Después de todo¿qué más daba? Ya tendría más oportunidades de conseguir su dulce virginidad y enamorarla hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. **

**-¿Y bien, Potter? Siento decirte que es tu última mano, si pierdes ahora pierdes la partida – la sonrisa de Lily se ensanchaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba -. No te queda nada más que apostar... en conclusión... ¿qué hacemos?**

**-James, no seas idiota – susurró apremiante Remus - ¡La tienes a tiro, venga, apuesta fuerte! Va¡Sirius te la ha puesto en bandeja, ahora solo te toca a ti!**

**-Lo siento, Remus, pero yo.. **

**-Va, hermano, no seas gilipollas – espetó de pronto Sirius, furioso. James no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara; el de ojos azules le conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando al buscador por la cabeza -. Es la oportunidad de tu vida, joder. **

**-Sirius, no puedo. Es imposible que gane, no se tirarme faroles – y con estas palabras dejó las cartas en la mesa, bocabajo -. Muy bien, Lily, tu ganas por esta vez. No voy. **

**Toda la sala comúndejó ir un respingo del susto. No podían creer que Potter no hubiera jugado hasta las últimas consecuencias por la pelirroja. Y es que en la sala no sabían que detrás de tanta popularidad y chulería, se encontraba una persona extremadamente insegura tras su pared de cemento, no sabían que la única forma de exteriorizarlo de james era a través del póker. **

**Eso le reventaba el hígado a James, que miró al perro de su amigo incrédulo, como si no creyera posible ser el compañero de un ser tan imbécil.**

**Lily le miraba fijamente.**

**-Muy bien, Potter. Te preguntaría si estás seguro de lo que haces, pero recordando que soy yo la que está en juego... nada, carta sobre la mesa pesa. – dejó las suyas en su regazo y se dispuso a ponerse la camisa. **

**La gente se fue dispersando en medio de susurros y conversaciones chismosas. Probablemente al cabo de una hora ya lo sabrían las cuatro casas del colegio al completo. **

**Pero eso en ese momento no le importaba a James. La miraba mientras se ponía de nuevo los calcetines delicadamente, se calzaba los zapatos negros brillantes, inmaculados. Cuando tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para recogerse el pelo en una coleta, ignorando la mirada de ciervo herido de James, éste le hizo una pregunta.**

**-¿Puedo ver tus cartas? **

**Ella se encogió de hombros. **

**-Si quieres... pero no te lo recomiendo.**

**-¿Por qué? - Se apresuró a preguntar Remus, que le acercaba la camisa a James, ahora destrozada por culpa de la pelea furiosa que habían tenido todas sus admiradoras por conseguir aunque fuera solo un botón de ella.**

**Lily sonrió suavemente y a Remus le subió un cosquilleo por todo el estómago hasta su boca que no creyó que fuera hambre precisamente, pero se repuso rápido.**

**-Si de veras te gusto tanto, Potter, si ves las cartas con las que te he ganado te tirarás escoba abajo en medio del partido de quidditch de mañana.**

**-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi, Lily?**

**-Desde nunca, no te confundas. Solo que luego habría que hacer papeles y arreglar el asunto de la habitaciones del año que viene por culpa de que un alumno había muerto... y sería francamente un engorro para mi. Además, limpiar la sangre de la hierba es muy difícil, probablemente tendrían que replantarla de nuevo...**

**James intentó ignorar el sonoro chasquido que oyó proviniente de la grieta que acababa de aparecer en su corazón al oír semejantes palabras, pero se inclinó hacia las cartas y las alzó para mirarlas. **

**Tal vez tirarse de la escoba sería poco. **

**Tal vez sería mejor dejar que Snape le hiciera su esclavo y después de limpiarle la habitación durante dos meses le empujara desde la torre de Astronomia abajo con un_ Rictusempra_..**

**Y es que Lily _no tenía nada._ Ni siquiera una apestosa pareja de doses. **

**Sirius le palmeó en la espalda. James tenía la cara desencajada y en ese momento, francamente, necesitaba el apoyo de su hermano. **

**¿PERO COMO HABÍA PODIDO SER TAN GILIPOLLAS? PERO... ¿CUANDO SE LE VOLVERÍA A PRESENTAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TIRARSE A LILY EVANS? .¿CUÁNDO? Dios... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cobarde de no jugarse el todo por el todo? En esos precisos instantes en los que James Potter se quería arrancar la lengua y echársela al calamar gigante, se dio cuenta que cuando llega una oportunidad no la puedes dejar escapar. Has de cogerla con fuerza con ambas manos, por que es como el agua, que se escapa por las rendijas. Cogerla apretando mucho, saborear hasta el último momento.**

**Nunca más volvería a cometer semejante error. **

**Mientras tanto, se arrepentiría de no haber aprendido nada de Sirius en los últimos cuatro años que llevaban jugando a póker.**

**Lily vio como le miraba Remus y dio un suspiro. Se vio obligada a decirle unas palabras al moreno que le hacía la puñeta desde hacía tanto. **

**-Lo siento por ti.. o en realidad no, no lo siento, la verdad- se apresuró a corregir Lily y se ganó una mala mirada de parte de Remus y de Sirius -, pero es lo que hay... además, si te sirve de consuelo... este pacto nunca lo hubieras podido cumplir... - Y tocando con la punta del dedo el pergamino que previamente habían firmado los dos, éste empezó a arder por la punta. En pocos segundos el papel se había envuelto en llamas moradas que lamían el pergamino hasta dejar unas pocas cenizas, que Lily se inclinó apartándose unos mechones de pelo de la cara para soplar sobre ellas. **

**Se volvió a incorporar mirando a los tres chicos que ese día estaban de perpetua sorpresa. Ella simplemente hizo un gesto.**

**-Era incumplible, lo siento por vosotros. Yo hace mucho que no soy virgen - Y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca indescifrable.**

**-Qué me estás contando, Evans... ¿Qué tú no eres virgen?Venga, va...¿en serio la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor ya se ha estrenado? No me hagas reír, tía, tu nunca romperías las reglas - la voz de Sirius sonó entre burlona y incrédula. Lily le miró de tal manera que retrocedió unos pasos disimuladamente, situándose levemente tras Remus, que no se dio ni cuenta de tan fuera de lugar que lo había dejado la declaración de Lily.**

**-Qué sabrás tú, Black, si eres un imbécil que no ve más allá de la popularidad y de sus mechones ridículamente largos que te tapan la mitad de tu vista - dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente, como si no hubiera insultado a nadie. Se acercó al buscador, que estaba de pie al lado de sus amigos con la camisa en mano y la seguía mirando de arriba abajo como si no creyera lo que veía. Puso una mano en su pecho suavemente y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. **

**-Nos vemos, James - sonrió unos instantes y rápidamente se dio la vuelta en dirección al agujero del retrato.**

**-Eh ¿a qué viene eso, Lily? - preguntó Remus por James, que había caído como un saco en el sofá del shock que la chica había producido en él.**

**Sin girarse, hizo un movimiento de mano.**

**-Premio de consolación, Remus. Por cierto, Black... - por unos momentos paró de andar y puso una mano casi en el agujero de salida de la sala común -...te desvirgaste en cuarto ¿verdad? **

**La cara de Sirius se puso de un furioso color rojizo.**

**-¿ Y a ti qué te importa, repelente? Pero sí, fue en cuarto- reconoció entre dientes cuando recibió el codazo de Remus.**

**Lily se giró por unos instantes y le miró fijamente, sonriendo de manera burlona.**

**-Qué lento... la repelente en tercero ¿sabes? ... con el chico que estaba más bueno de séptimo.. ya sabes.. Jack Danson.. nah... solo me pasaba cuatro años...- y riendo a carcajada limpia atravesó el agujero y su larga melena rojiza recogida se perdió en la oscuridad. **

**Sirius dio un aullido de rabia y se dirigió a James.**

**-¿Pero qué has hecho, tío? Joder ¡tenías que haberle dado un buen repaso a esa creída, que a ver si se piensa que por haberse desvirgado antes que yo es más guai!**

**-Sirius, tu te creías el más guai por pensar que habías sido de los primeros del curso y con una chica un año mayor..**

**-Remus, CALLATE - el de pelo azabache se volvió a dirigir a James, que tenía una mano en la mejilla y miraba la pared de enfrente como si la encontrara fascinante - James, coño ¿quieres reaccionar?**

**-...me ha llamado por mi nombre...- susurró el chico. Sirius se quedó perplejo ante tal respuesta y se inclinó hacía su amigo, preocupado seriamente por su salud mental.**

**-Hermano... ¿te encuentras bien? Quiero decir, sé que ha debido ser muy duro perder por una gilipollez tan grande y que encima no te la puedas tirar y que básicamente ella pase de ti y que hayas descubierto que ya no podrás enseñarle todas esas cosas que sabes por que resulta que ella _ya_ las sabe... ya me entiendes... no, no me entiendes - rectificó viendo la sonrisa de gilipollas que se le había puesto en la cara a su mejor amigo a lo largo de todo el discursito.**

**-Tío... me ha llamado James... y me ha dado un beso en la mejilla. ¿No lo ves?Increíble... ¡ME HA LLAMADO JAMES!**


End file.
